One Precious Month
by keroro.r.kero
Summary: Kehidupan rumah tangganya baik baik saja hingga suatu hari Kibum divonis mengidap suatu penyakit, sementara suaminya, Siwon tiba tiba mengajaknya berpisah. Lalu bagaimana nasib Kyuhyun,buah hati mereka? Mampukah Kibum mempertahankan keutuhan rumah tangganya di tengah penyakit yang menyerangnya?"Pilihannya hanya dua,ditinggal oleh mu atau meninggalkanmu." My first fic,review pls
1. Chapter 1

Pagi yg cerah menyapa bumi seperti nya cukup untuk membangkitkan semangat setiap insan untuk beraktifitas. Tak terkecuali seorang yeoja yang sedang asik dengan kegiatannya di dapur. Sebut saja dia Kibum, Kim Kibum. Tapi sejak tujuh tahun yg lalu dia melepas marganya demi seorang namja choi yg bersedia menikahinya. Jadi sejak tujuh tahun yg lalu dia adalah seorang Choi, nyonya Choi, Choi Kibum. Istri seorang excutive muda yang terbilang sukses dengan usahanya dibidang pariwisata, pemilik salah satu pusat perbelanjaan terkenal di Korea, Choi Siwon. Walau begitu, itu semua tak membuat Kibum menjadi sombong dan lupa diri, dia tetaplah yeoja sederhana dan bersahaja dengan sejuta pesonanya.

"hmmm~"

terdengar senandung dari bibir mungilnya. Terus bersenandung tanpa menghentikan aktifitasnya hingga…

"mommy…"

Seketika Kibum menoleh ketika seorang namja kecil tengah memanggilnya. Namja berusia enam tahun ini adalah Kyuhyun,Choi Kyuhyun. Lalu Kibum kembali pada kegiatannya yg sempat tertunda. Ternyata ibu muda satu ini sangat gemar memasak,eoh? Hingga terkesan mengabaikan anaknya.

"waeyo baby?"

Menjawab sang anak tanpa melepas perhatiannya dari penggorengan.

"Kyunie tidak bisa menali sepatu,mommy. Can you help me?"

Kyuhyun masih saja sibuk mencoba menali sepatunya. Kibum mematikan kompor dan berbalik. Tersenyum melihat tingkah sang anak. Benar – benar menggemaskan,pikir Kibum.

"ternyata tuan muda tidak bisa menali sepatu,eum?"

"bukan tidak bisa,mom. Tapi yg benar BELUM bisa."

Kyuhyun menjawab godaan umma nya dengan menekankan kata belum, sedangkan Kibum malah terkekeh mendengar celoteh anak semata wayangnya. Slalu seperti itu setiap pagi. Kyuhyun akan berteriak memanggil ummanya tiap kali memakai sepatu, lalu sang umma akan menggoda anaknya dan slalu dijawab dengan "belum bisa" dari Kyuhyun. Pernah Kyuhyun benar – benar kesal dengan sepatunya dan menangis lalu bersikeras mengganti sepatunya dengan sepatu yg lain, tanpa tali tentunya. Kyuhyun tak peduli jika dia melanggar tata tertib sekolahnya dengan tidak mengenakan sepatu seragamnya. Tapi siapa yang bisa menolak jika sang tuan muda sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik, bahkan Kibum pun tak bisa.

"cha! Selesai. Mudahkan. Kenapa masih belum bisa juga?"

"aish. Knpa selalu terlihat mudah di tangan mommy tapi ketika aku yang melalukannya menjadi sangat sulit. Menyebalkan."

Kini Kyuhyun sudah mempoutkan bibirnya dengan sempurna. Kibum tak hentinya terkekeh menghadapi putranya yang pintar menjawab. Entah belajar dari mana, Kibum juga tak mengerti. Yang jelas Kyuhyun nya ini tergolong anak yang cerdas untuk seusianya.

"kau harus terus berlatih dan jangan cepat menyerah. Tidak boleh cepat marah jika tidak bisa,arrachi?"

"apa mommy dulu jg seperti itu?"

"tentu saja."

Karna tak tahan dengan sikap Kyuhyun yg slalu menggemaskan akhirnya Kibum mencubit kedua pipi tembem Kyuhyun dan setelahnya berlalu untuk mengurus kembali masakannya.

"mommy,appo. Aish. Kyu sudah besar tp kenapa mommy masih sering mencubit pipi Kyu. Bagaimana jika ketampanan Kyu hilang dan tidak ada yeoja yg mau dengan Kyu?"

"ahhahahahhaaaa"

Kibum hanya tertawa mendengar protes Kyuhyun. Jangan salah,walaupun usianya baru enam tahun tp kenarsisannya tidak mau kalah dengan namja dewasa. Aaaa Kibum jadi teringat seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan suami tercintanya. Seorang Choi Siwon adalah namja yg narsis sebenarnya jd tak heran jika Kyuhyun jg memiliki sifat yg satu ini. Kini Kyuhyun sudah duduk manis di kursinya saat Kibum membagi nasi goreng ke dalam ketiga piring. Ternyata sarapan pagi ini adalah nasi goreng, kesukaan Kyuhyun. Pantas saja Kyuhyun berseri – seri. Lagi – lagi Kibum tersenyum. Pagi ini sudah berapa kali yeoja ini tersenyum hanya karena melihat tingkah Kyuhyun?

"bummie,,kau tau dimana kunci mobil ku?"

Terdengar teriakan dr arah ruang keluarga. Ternyata sang kepala rumah tangga sedang sibuk mencari kunci mobilnya. Sifat yg satu ini sepertinya tidak pernah mau hilang dr suaminya,pelupa.

"bukankah ada di meja samping televisi."

Tak lama ayah satu anak ini masuk ke ruang makan sambil membawa tas kerja dan kunci mobilnya.

Choi Siwon, namja berdimple, pemilik senyum joker yg memabukkan, tampan, kaya, sempurna. Hidupnya memjadi lebih sempurna karena ia memiliki Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Tapi sepertinya Siwon tidak merasakan kesempurnaan dalam hidupnya. Bukankah rasa kurang puas sudah menjadi watak manusia?

"aku berangkat."

Ucap Siwon setelah menghabiskan segelas jus jeruk yg telah dihidangkan Kibum.

"tidak sarapan dulu? Aku sudah memasak nasi goreng kesukaanmu dan Kyu. Makanlah sedikit."

"tidak Bummie. Aku sudah hampir terlambat. Aku akan sarapan di kantor saja."

Mengecup kening Kibum cepat lalu beralih pada Kyuhyun dan pergi. Kibum hanya bisa tersenyum. Bukan, bukan senyum cerah seperti tadi. Kali ini dia tersenyum miris. Selalu saja seperti ini. Siwon akan berangkat pagi malah terlalu pagi dan pulang larut malam.

"sampai kapan kita akan seperti ini ? aku sudah tidak tahan lagi."

Terdengar sebuah suara manja dari mulut seorang yeoja errr seksi memecah kesunyian ruang kerja seorang namja tampan nan mempesona.

"bersabarlah baby tiff"

Sang namja hanya menyuruhnya untuk bersabar. Yeoja yg dipanggil baby tiff berdiri dr duduknya, menghampiri sang namja lalu duduk di atas meja berpapan nama "Direktur Choi", duduk tepat di hadapan sang namja.

"sampai kapan? Kau hanya terus menyuruh ku menunggu dan bersabar. Kau harus memilih tuan Choi Siwon. Pilih aku atau istri mu. Menceraikannya atau aku pergi dan hubungan kita berakir."

"oh ayolah sayang,,ini tidak semudah itu."

Kini sang namja menghentikan aktifitasnya memeriksa dokumen dan beralih menatap yeoja di hadapannya.

"tapi aku butuh kepastian. Aku tidak mau terus seperti ini."

Yeoja itu melipat tangannya dan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal sedangkan sang namja yg kita ketahui adalah Choi Siwon hanya tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan sang yeoja.

"beri aku waktu sebentar lagi. Kau mau,kan?"

Akhirnya yeoja itu hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

Sebenarnya sipakah yeoja yg bersama Siwon ? ada hubungan apa diantara mereka ? kenapa Siwon memanggilnya baby tiff ?

Yeoja itu adalah Tiffany Hwang,sekretaris Direktur Choi Siwon. Hubungan diantara mereka tidak hanya sekedar atasan dan sekretaris tapi mereka sudah menjalin hubungan terlarang selama satu tahun belakangan, tanpa sepengetahuan Kibum tentunya. Tiffany tampaknya sudah mulai lelah dengan hubungan yg mereka sembunyikan walaupun tidak sedikit juga karyawan yg membicarakan mereka. Dan kini wanita itu mendesak Siwon untuk memperjelas hubungannya. Tentu saja,,wanita mana yg tahan menjadi simpanan. Tapi ini bukan perkara yg mudah untuk Siwon mengingat dia tidak sendiri lagi. Dia punya Kibum dan lagi malaikat kecil penyempurna hidup mereka,Choi Kyuhyun.

Siang ini Kibum pergi ke rumah sakit. Dia telah membuat janji dengan seorang dokter di rumah sakit besar Seoul. Belakangan ini Kibum merasa kurang sehat. Dia sering mengalami sakit kepala yg amat sangat sakit. Dari pada mengeluh pada suaminya, ia lebih memilih untuk memeriksakan kesehatannya. Dia mengerti jika suami tercintanya pasti sudah lelah mengurus perusahannya. Dan hari ini hasil tes kesehatan Kibum sudah keluar. Kibum sudah berdiri di depan sebuah pintu bertuliskan "Spesialis Penyakit Dalam", menarik nafas dalam lalu mengetuk pintu tersebut.

Tok tok tok

"silakan masuk"

Terdengar suara dr dalam ruangan tersebut. Tanpa menunggu lama Kibum pun masuk ke ruangan serba putih dan bersih khas rumah sakit.

"annyeonghaseyo Dr Lee"

Sapa Kibum sambil memperlihatkan senyum sempurnanya.

"eoh Kibummie! Kau sudah datang.. kau datang mengambil hasil tes kesehatan mu eoh ?"

Nampaknya Dr Lee cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan Kibum. Dokter bername tag Lee Donghae pun memepersilakan Kibum duduk.

"ne, Dr Lee. Pihak rumah sakit meneleponku, katanya aku sudah bisa mengambil hasil tes kesehatanku."

"aish Kibummie,,kenapa seformal ini. Biasanya kau memanggilku Donghae bahkan hanya memanggilku Hae. Lalu sekarang kau memanggilku seperti itu rasanya aneh sekali."

"memangnya kenpa? Bukankah seharusnya memang seperti itu ?"

Lalu mereka pun tertawa. Dr Lee atau kita panggil saja Donghae adalah teman lama Kibum, tepatnya teman SMA Kibum dan Siwon. Setelah lulus mereka melanjutkan kuliah di Seoul University. Donghae memilih jurusan kedokteran, Siwon dengan pilihannya, management bisnis dan Kibum, karena prestasinya dia mendapat beasiswa dan memilih jurusan yg sama dengan Siwon. Kini dua sahabat dipertemukan kembali dengan keadaan mereka masing – masing.

"jadi, bisa aku melihat hasil kesehatanku ?"

"tentu saja. Tunggu sebentar."

Lalu Dongahe tampak sibuk dengan telepon di mejanya dan tak berapa lama ia nampak sedang berbicara melalui telepon tersebut.

"bisa totong berikan aku hasil tes kesehatan nyonya Choi Kibum? Baiklah, terimakasi."

Mengakhiri percakapannya dan beralih pada Kibum.

"bagaimana kabar mu ? apa masih sering sakit kepala?"

"kabar ku baik. Aku sudah tidak terlalu sering sakit kepala lagi karena obat yg kau beri untuk ku. Gomawo."

"itu adalah tugas ku sebagai seorang dokter. Lalu bagaimana dengan Siwon dan putra kalian ? eum siapa nama nya?"

"Kyuhyun. Kami baik – baik saja Hae. Dia sudah kelas satu sekarang. Dan Siwon, dia masih sama."

Kibum tersenyum samar. Hubungannya dengan putranya memang baik – baik saja tapi bagaimana dengan Siwon? Apakah bisa disebut baik – baik saja? Entahlah dia sendiri juga tidak tahu. Tiba – tiba terdengar suara pintu diketuk dr luar dan tak lama masuklah seorang perawat dengan membawa sebuah amplop. Bisa dipastikan itu adalah hasil tes kesehatan milik Kibum. Perawat itu pun memberikan amplop tersebut kepada Donghae.

"gomawo."

Perawat tersebut kemudian meninggalkan ruangan setelah menyerahkan amplop coklat yg cukup besar pd Donghae.

"cha..sekarang kita lihat bagaimana hasilnya"

Donghae membuka amplop dan mengeluarkan isi nya. Tampak ekspresi Donghae yg berubah menimbulkan tanda tanya pd Kibum.

"ada apa,Hae? Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"a..ini..tunggu sebentar"

Donghae kembali sibuk dengan telepon di mejanya.

"apa hasil tes ini benar milik nyonya Choi?"

"…"

"baiklah,terimakasih."

Donghae memutus sambungan telepon. Saat ini dia bingung bagaimana harus mengatakannya pd Kibum,sahabatnya. Rasanya ingin tidak percaya tapi ini benar adanya.

"Hae,ada apa? Kau membuatku takut."

Donghae menghela nafas sebelum mulai menjelaskan hasil tes milik Kibum.

"maaf aku harus mengatakan ini. Kau positif terkena kanker otak stadium akhir."

Terkejut dengan apa yg dia dengar, Kibum hanya diam kembali mencerna apa yg dikatakan sahabatnya.

"benarkah? Jangan bercanda dokter Lee."

Donghae menyerahkan kertas hasil tes itu pd Kibum. Kibum membaca apa yg tertera pd kertas tersebut. Membaca kata demi kata, tidak ingin ada kata yg terlewat. Dan benar, yg dikatakan Donghae bukan candaan. Choi kibum positif mengidap kanker otak stadium akhir.

"jadi..berapa lama? Berapa lama waktu yg ku punya dokter Lee?"

"berdasarkan hasil tersebut paling lama kau hanya akan bertahan satu bulan. Memang belum ada obat untuk kenker tapi kita masih bisa melakukan chemotherapy. Walaupun ini bukan langkah penyembuhan tapi setidaknya ini bisa menghambat perkembangan sel kanker dalam tubuhmu."

"arraseo."

Hanya itu tanggapan yg diberikan Kibum sambil tersenyum dan memasukan kembali kertas itu ke dalam amplopnya. Kibum sendiri tidak tahu harus bagaimana, harus berekspresi seperti apa. Antara percaya dan tidak, Kibum masih ada di tengah – tengah.

"Kibummie.."

"gwenchana..nan gwenchana. Baiklah aku harus menjemput Kyuhyun. Aku tidak ingin dia menungguku terlalu lama. Kamsahamnida, Lee uisanim."

"ne. kau harus memberitahu Siwon tentang hal ini, dan diskusikan tentang chemotherapy karena saat ini hanya itu satu – satunya jalan."

Kibum hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Aaaa lagi – lagi yeoja ini hanya tersenyum. Sadarkah dia bahwa batas hidupnya sudah ditentukan? Tapi memang begitulah Kibum. Dia tidak ingin orang lain mengkhawatirkannya. Kibum beranjak dr duduknya dan meninggalkan ruangan Donghae.

Di luar Kibum hampir saja tumbang jika dia tidak cepat – cepat bertumpu pd dinding koridor. Sepertinya dia baru sadar dengan apa yg telah terjadi. Dia mulai mengerti dengan apa yg dikatakan Donghae. Sakit kepala yg selama ini dia rasakan bukan Cuma sakit kepala biasa. Sakit kepala itu adalah tanda bahwa hidup seorang Kibum tidak lama lagi. Kibum kembali pd kesadarannya, berjalan keluar dr rumah sakit menuju mobil Hyundai sedan biru nya siap menjemput buah hati tercinta.

Tak lama setelah kepergian Kibum, tampak seorang yeoja dengan perawakan yg tidak terlalu tinggi. Tubuhnya bisa digolongakan dalam kategori langsing untuk ukuran wanita yg pernah melahirkan. Rambut blondenya yg panjang dibiarkan tergerai menambah kesan cantik pd dirinya. Tak jarang beberapa perawat menyapanya dan hanya dibalas dengan senyumnya yg khas. Tak heran jika seorang Lee Donghae jatuh pd pesonanya. Yeoja itu berhenti di depan meja resepsionis.

"annyeonghaseyo nyonya Lee."

Sapa seorang perawat yg berada di balik meja resepsionis. Yeoja yg dipanggil nyonya Lee itu tersenyum dan membalas salam sang perawat.

"annyeonghaseyo. Apa dokter Lee ada di ruangannya?"

"ne nyonya Lee. Silakan masuk saja."

"kamsahamnida."

Tersenyum ramah dan meninggalkan meja resepsionis menuju ruangan berpapan "Spesialis Penyakit Dalam" ruang kerja dokter Lee Donghae, suaminya.

Tok tok tok

Tak ada respon dr dalam ruangan. Akhirnya yeoja itu masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Dia melihat Donghae tengah duduk tertunduk dengan kepalanya yg bertumpu pd meja kerjanya. Hanya tersenyum menatap namjanya.

"dokter Lee"

Merasa dirinya dipanggil Donghae pun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap kearah pintu.

"hyukie"

Hyukie – wanita itu – tersenyum dan menghampiri Donghae. Dengan segera Donghae memeluk tubuh ramping istrinya, Hyukie atau Lee Hyukjae, yeoja manis yg dinikahinya 6 tahun yg lalu dan telah memberinya seorang putri kecil yg mewarisi wajah rupawan kedua orang tuanya, Lee Taemin.

"ada apa,eum ?"

Posisi mereka sekarang adalah Hyukie yg berdiri dipeluk Donghae yg masih duduk di kursinya. Donghae tidak menjawab malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pd tubuh ramping itu. Slalu seperti ini tiap kali suaminya memiliki masalah. Donghae merasa dengan memeluk Hyukie dia bisa lebih tenang. Hyukie sudah hapal dengan kebiasaan suaminya ini. Dengan sabar ia mengusap surai hitam Donghae hingga akhirnya ia merasa cukup dan mulai melepas pelukan mereka.

"ceritakan pd ku."

Ya..dengan bercerita dan membagi masalah pd orang lain akan jauh lebih menenangkan bukan? Maka pd akhirnya Donghae menceritakan apa yg terjadi. Bukan yg terjadi pd dirinya, melainkan yg terjadi pd diri sahabat mereka, Kibum.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 has come...so many typo here, hope u enjoy it.

Happy Reading!

Terlihat seorang namja kecil duduk di salah satu bangku taman - tempat biasa orangtua murid menjemput putra putri mereka – sambil asik memainkan PSP hitam miliknya. Kyuhyun – namja kecil itu – sepertinya tak sadar jika ummanya sudah ada di depannya. Kibum tersenyum melihat mimic lucu putranya yang tengah berjuang mengalahkan musuh – musuhnya dalam game tentunya. Akh selalu saja seperti ini, tidak akan pernah peduli dengan lingkungan sekitar jika sudah asik dengan mainan kesayangannya itu, batin Kibum.

"ehem! tuan muda, apa kita bisa pulang sekarang?" tanya Kibum, masih tetap mempertahankan senyumnya.

"mommy!" bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun justru langsung menerjang Kibum, memeluknya.

"apa menunggu lama? Mianhae,ne?"

"ukh mommy lama sekali. Sangat lama," jawab Kyuhyun sambil memperlihatkan bibirnya yang dipoutkan. Aish.. anak ini slalu saja menggemaskan, lagi – lagi Kibum membatin. Begitulah Kyuhyun, tidak pernah bisa bersabar, dan menunggu bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan bagi namja pecinta game ini, walaupun hanya sebentar.

"mommy benar – benar minta maaf, chagiya.." sesal Kibum sambil menunjukkan ekspresi – pura – pura – sedih dan menyesal. Diliriknya sang anak yang ternyata masih mempertahankan wajah kesalnya. 'cara ini pasti berhasil,' pikir Kibum.

"sebagai permintaan maaf mommy akan ajak kyunie jalan – jalan, otte?" tawar Kibum. Ia yakin cara ini ampuh untuk anaknya yang sedang merajuk.

"jalan – jalan? Apa itu juga termasuk…"

"eum! Termasuk membeli kaset game dan mainan, otte?" Kibum memotong kalimat Kyuhyun sebelum anaknya selesai bicara. Kibum mengerti dengan definisi "jalan – jalan" versi Choi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih nampak memikirkan tawaran ummanya. Gayanya benar – benar lucu, satu tangan ia lipat di depan dada sedang tangan yang lain ia gunakan untuk mengetuk – ketuk dagunya. Dan Kibum yang melihat tingkah ajaib anaknya hanya terkekeh dalam hati, mengulum senyum. Jika ia tertawa itu hanya akan merusak suasana, atau lebih tepatnya merusak ekspresi – pura – pura – bersalahnya.

"benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun kembali memastikan.

"apa mommy pernah ingkar?" kini Kibum yang balik bertanya. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Kibum. Memang benar bahwa mommynya ini tidak pernah ingkar padanya. Jika Kibum menjanjikan sesuatu untuknya maka esoknya mereka akan pergi untuk membeli sesuatu tersebut. Kalau sudah seperti ini sangat mudah bagi Kyuhyun untuk mendapatkan apa saja yang dia mau. Terlalu memanjakan? Yaaa memang bisa dikatakan seperti itu mengingat Kyuhyun adalah satu – satunya malaikat kecil yang dimiliki keluarga Choi.

"kalau begitu kajja, mom. Kyunie sudah lapar menunggu mommy. Kyunie juga ingin kaset Winning Eleven versi terbaru. Kata Changmin, itu limited edition, mom," ucap Kyuhyun menuturkan keingannya.

Bingo! Tebakan Kibum tepat sasaran dan rencana Kibum membuat sang anak berhenti merajukpun sukses.

"hanya itu? Baiklah, kajja kita pergi!"

Mereka – ibu dan anak – melangkah riang menuju mobil yang dibawa Kibum meninggalkan sekolahan Kyuhyun.

Sampailah mereka di sebuah restoran yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah kyuhyun. Restoran minimalis yang cukup memuaskan perut mereka. Kyuhyun setengah berlari menghampiri salah satu meja, tempat favoritnya, pojok dekat jendela. Kibum hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, sudah tidak sabar eoh, pikir kibum. Seorang pelayan datang membawakan buku menu unuk mereka.

"kau mau makan apa, sayang?" tanya kibum pada kyuhyun yang langsung sibuk memilih menu ketika pelayan tadi memberinya buku menu.

"spaghetti dan milkshake saja,mom" jawab kyuhyun sambil meletakkan buku menu tersebut.

"baiklah, kami pesan dua spaghetti dan 2 milkshake." Kata kibum ramah pada sang pelayan.

"baik, nyonya. Silakan ditunggu sebentar." Lalu pelayan itu pergi mengambil pesanan.

Tak berapa lama dua spaghetti dan dua milkshake pun datang. Kyuhyun memandangnya berbinar. Rupanya perut tuan muda yang satu ini benar – benar lapar ya?

"cha..sekarang ayo kita makan." Kata – kata kibum sepertinya sedikit mengagetkan kyuhyun, terbukti dia langsung mendongakkan kepalanya begitu mendengar mommynya bersuara.

"selamat makan!" ucap mereka bersama dan memulai kegiatan makan mereka. Tampak kyuhyun makan dengan lahapnya dan kibum memandang putranya dengan sedikit khawatir, takut kyuhyunnya tersedak.

"mommy." Panggil kyuhyun tiba – tiba.

"wae babby?"

"kenapa kita tidak ajak daddy makan bersama saja?"

"daddymu pasti sedang sibuk,sayang." Ide kyuhyun memang brilian tapi kibum benar, ayahnya pasti sedang sibuk mengingat posisinya sebagai pemimpin perusahaan besar. Sejak choi hankyung – ayah siwon – memberikan kuasa penuh atas perusahaannya di korea, sejak saat itu siwon jadi sulit untuk diajak makan siang bersama dan sering lembur. Kyuhyun tampak kecewa dengan kenyataan bahwa ayahnya memang super sibuk. Sadar putranya kecewa, kibum sibuk berpikir harus bagaimana.

"aaaa kita telpon daddy saja, otte?" sebuah ide muncul dari kibum, menelepon siwon.

"setuju. Kalau begitu cepat telpon daddy, mom. Kyunie ingin suruh daddy tidak lembur malam ini. Kyunie ingin main dengan daddy. Rasanya sudah lama tidak main dengan daddy." Cerocos kyuhyun panjang. Memang benar dia sudah lama tidak bermain dengan daddynya jadi tidak salahkan jika ia minta daddynya pulang lebih awal? Kibum lega karena idenya diterima dengan baik oleh putranya. Kibum segera mencari selfphone dalam tasnya. Ketika sedang asik mencari, pandangan kibum tertuju pada sebuah amplop coklat dalam tasnya. Amplop itu hasil tes kesehatannya. Terngiang kembali semua ucapan donghae tentang chemotherapy, tentang kesehatannya, tentang penyakitnya. Kibum mulai berkaca – kaca mengingat itu semua hingga sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"mommy. Mom, are you oke?" itu adalah suara kyuhyun yang terlihat heran karena kibum seperti hanya memandangi tasnya saja.

"ne. gwenchana." Seketika kibum kembali dari lamunannya. Sadar dia tidak sendiri, ada kyuhyun bersamanya.

"ah ini dia." Ucap kibum terlihat senang sambil memberikan selfphone nya pada kyuhyun. Dengan segera tangan kyuhyun bergerak lincah mengotak – atik benda persegi panjang berwarna putih itu. Tak butuh waktu lama kyuhyun menemukan nomor kontak ayahnya.

Tuuut tuutt tuuutt

"_yeoboseo_" akhirnya terdengar suara berat dari seberang sana yang bisa dipastiakan adalah siwon, daddynya.

"daddy." Kyuhyun hamper saja berteriak mendengar suara ayahnya. Seperti sudah bertahun – tahun saja.

"_eoh kyunie. Ada apa menelepon daddy,baby_?" suara siwon terdengar sedikit kaget. Tidak tahukah kau choi siwon, putramu ini begitu rindu padamu walaupun kalian setiap hari bertemu di rumah. Tapi yang dia rindukan adalah perhatianmu. Kau selalu brangkat sangat pagi dan pulang terlalu larut. Bahkan kau tidak punya waktu barang sebentar sekedar menanyakan bagaimana sekolahnya,kan?

"kyunie sedang makan bersama mommy. Awalnya kyunie ingin mengajak daddy tapi kata mommy daddy pasti sedang sibuk. Ukh. Kapan daddy berhenti sibuk? Kapan daddy tidak lembur? Kapan kyunie bisa bermain lagi dengan daddy?" kyuhyun sudah mulai mengeluarkan gaya – tuan muda merajuk – nya. Dan itu selalu terlihat lucu di mata kibum hingga membuat tersenyum. Biarkan saja kyuhyun mengeluarkan semua keluhannya pada sang ayah,pikir kibum.

"_mianhae, jeongmal mianhae nae aegya. Daddy janji hari ini daddy akan pulang lebih awal_."

"jeongmal?" mode merajuk kini sudah berganti berbinar begitu mendengar apa yang dikatakan ayahnya tadi.

"_yaksok. Sekarang tolong berikan teleponnya pada mommy_." Pinta siwon.

"oke." Segera kyuhyun menyerahkan ponsel tersebut pada kibum.

"daddy ingin bicara dengan mommy. Daddy bilang hari ini daddy akan pulang lebih awal."

"benarkah?" ucap kbum seraya meraih ponsel tersebut. Kini ponsel itu sudah berada di tangan kibum.

"yeoboseo" sapa kibum lembut.

"_kibumie, kalian sedang makan_?"

"ne. kau sudah makan? Kau harus makan lagipula pagi tadi kau tidak sarapan. Jangan bekerja terlalu keras, ingat kesehatanmu."

"_iya, aku sudah makan_."

"kyuhyun bilang kau akan pulang awal malam ini. Dia sangat merindukan daddynya."

"_ne, arrayo. Aku akan pulang lebih awal malam ini. Eoh bummie, I have to go now. I have a meeting to attend. I'll see you at home_."

"ne. sara-"

Tut tut tut

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kata "sarangahae" siwon sudah memutus sambungan telepon sepihak. Kibum hanya tersenyum miris. Dulu bahkan siwon tidak rela memutus sambungan telepon dengannya. Begitu sibuknyakah, batin kibum.

"Jadi, kau akan pulang malam ini?" tanya sebuah suara yang keluar dari mulut seorang yeoja yang ternyata adalah sekretaris Siwon, Tiffany. Sekretaris sekaligus kekasih gelap seorang Choi Siwon.

"Ne. mianhae." Jawab Siwon penuh rasa sesal.

"Aku juga akan mengatakannya pada Kibum." Lanjut Siwon.

"Mengatakan apa? Maksud oppa mengatakan tentang…."

"Ne."

dengan begini Siwon memang harus pulang lebih awal karena dia sudah berjanji pada Kyuhyun. Selain itu dia juga punya sesuatu untuk dibicarakan dengan Kibum.

Dan benar, Siwon pulang lebih awal. Kyuhyun sangat senang menyambut ayahnya. Terbukti sejak sore tadi Kyuhyun terus menempel pada Siwon. Mulai dari mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah Kyuhyun, bermain PS, sampai makan malam Kyuhyun terus mengoceh tentang banyak hal. Kibum merasa lega karena akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan ayahnya. Sesuatu yang sangat jarang didapatkan putranya. Walapun Kibum selalu memenuhi semua kemauan Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun juga tetap membutuhkan perhatian ayahnya,kan?

Kini keluarga kecil itu tampak sedang bersantai di ruang tengah sambil menonton sebuah acara prime time. Tidak terlalu memperhatikan acara televisi karena mereka – Kibum dan Siwon – lebih menanggapi celotehan buah hati mereka.

"sudah malam, waktunya jagoan daddy tidur,eoh." Kyuhyun tampak sedikit kecewa, kenapa malam begitu cepat. Setelah ini dia tidak yakin akan bisa seperti ini lagi besok, menghabiskan waktu bersama daddy dan mommynya.

"mom~" Kyuhyun mulai mencari dukungan dari ibunya seperti biasa tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun harus kecewa kali ini. Karena Kibum lebih berpihak pada ayahnya.

"heeeii jangan seperti itu. Daddymu benar, besokkan Kyunie harus masuk sekolah. Mommy tidak mau besok kau kesiangan." Jawab Kibum bijaksana. Kadang Siwon merasa kagum pada Kibum yang bisa mengendalikan Kyuhyun, bersabar menghadapi sifat manja Kyuhyun. Hei Choi Siwon, tentu saja Kibum mampu. Diakan ibunya, yg melahirkan putramu, lupakah?

"baiklah. Good night mom. Good night dad," ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah sedikit ditekuk sambil mencium pipi Kibum dan Siwon bergantian.

"good night son" jawab Siwon dan Kibum bersamaan. Sepasang orangtua ini terkekeh melihat tingkah putra semata wayang mereka.

"apa dia sering seperti itu?" tanya Siwon pada Kibum.

"tidak. Karena biasanya dia akan menggerutu jika aku menyuruhnya tidur."

"menggerutu?" tanya Siwon tidak mengerti.

"iya menggerutu. 'memangnya ini jam berapa? Kenapa daddy belum juga pulang?' atau 'apa aku tidak boleh menunggu sampai daddy pulang?' kira – kira begitu." Jawab Kibum santai sambil menirukan gaya bicara Kyuhyun.

"dan aku juga harus menemaninya hingga tertidur." Tambah Kibum.

"lalu kenapa sekarang dia tidak memintamu menemaninya tidur?" tanya Siwon penasaran.

"itu karena kemauannya terpenuhi. Menghabiskan waktu bersama daddynya."

Hening. Mereka tampak dengan pikiran mereka masing – masing. Siwon tertunduk, dia sadar memang selama ini ia kurang memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Dia selalu pulang ketika Kyuhyun sudah terlelap dan ternyata putranya ikut menemani sang ibu menunggu dirinya. Terdengar helaan nafas dr Siwon.

"mianhae.." Siwon mengucapkannya dengan penuh penyesalan.

"heum? Maaf? Kenapa minta maaf? Untuk apa? Dia tidak butuh ungkapan maafmu. Yang dia butuhkan adalah perhatianmu. Dia sangat membutuhkannya Siwonie." Seulas senyum Kibum pamerkan pada suami nya sebelum beranjak menuju dapur. Namun dengan cepat Siwon menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Kibum tampak bingung.

"waeyo?" tanya Kibum tanpa berniat melepas genggaman Siwon.

"duduklah, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Jawab Siwon singkat.

'apa mungkin ini saatnya aku memberitahu Siwon tentanng penyakitku? Huhf, baiklah.' Kibum menuruti kata Siwon,duduk.

"baiklah. Aku juga ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu."

"benarkah? Kalau begitu katakan saja."

"tidak, kau saja dulu. Jadi ada apa ?" tanya Kibum yang mulai tampak penasaran. Kau harus bersiap Kibum karena ini bukanlah hal baik untuk mu, untuk keluargamu.

Huhf~. Terdengar helaan nafas dari namja yang telah hidup dengan Kibum selama 7 tahun.

"mianhaeyo Kibumie, kita berpisah saja." Lirih Siwon namun masih sanggup didengar jelas oleh Kibum. Seakan semua berhenti berputar. Seperti didorong ke dalam jurang yang dalam nan curam. Sakit. Hancur. Kibum merasakannya. Apa maksud suaminya? Berakhir? Tapi mereka tidak hidup di masa SMA dimana mereka baru merasakan cinta, menjalin hubungan tanpa komitmen dan bisa berakhir kapan saja. Bukan. Mereka menjalin hubungan dengan penuh komitmen. Mengikat komitmen mereka dengan janji. Janji untuk selalu bersama selamanya. Janji suci di depan Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin bisa berakhir?

"apa? Jangan bercanda Siwonie..ini tidak lucu." Walaupun tidak ada air mata namun mata itu menyiratkan luka yang amat dalam. Bukannya Kibum tidak mengerti dengan maksud Siwon hanya saja dia ingin tidak percaya.

"mianhae Kibumie.. jeongmai mianhae, tapi aku.."  
"wae? Apa karena yeoja lain?" tanya Kibum memotong perkataan Siwon. Kalimat itu seketika membuat Siwon yang menunduk sambil menggenggam tangan Kibum mengangkat kepalanya menatap Kibum.

"em..itu.." kibum tersenyum miris.

"dengan siapa? Apa dengan perempuan itu? Sekretarismu, Tiffany Hwang?" kini tatapan Kibum begitu mengintimidasi. Siwon tampak terkejut. Bagi Siwon itu tidak terdengar seperti pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan. Dan benar.

"Kibum..kau.."

"aku tahu? Cih, jadi benar ya." Kibum membuang pandangannya dan melepaskan genggaman Siwon.

"kau pikir siapa aku? Aku istri mu. Bukan setahun atau dua tahun kita bersama, jadi bagaimana mungkin seorang istri tidak bisa merasakan jika suaminya sudah mulai berubah, mulai menjauh, punya rumah lain untuk dia pulang. Aku tahu Choi Siwon." Ungkap Kibum penuh emosi. Air matanya sudah tidak sanggup dibendung lagi. Kini wajah cantiknya yang selalu tersenyum penuh berlinang air mata.

"mianhae..aku menyembunyikan ini dari mu. Jeongmal mianhae..sebenarnya aku sangat berat melepasmu."

"lalu?"

"aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkannya." Siwon semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Namja ini tak kuat melihat Kibum berurai air mata. Mendengar jawaban Siwon, Kibum mengusap air matanya kasar.

"araseo." Kini Siwon memandang bingung yeoja di sampingnya. Menurutnya respon yang diberikan Kibum begitu ambigu. Mengabaikan tatapan bertanya dari sang suami, Kibum hendak bangkit dari duduknya namun Siwon lebih cepat mencekal tangannya sebelum ia berhasil berdiri dan membawanya kembali terduduk.

"kau tadi bilang ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku. Apa itu?" siwon ingat Kibum juga ingin mengutarakan sesuatu. Kibum sendiri seperti diingatkan 'dukamu belum berakhir,kim kibum.' Iya, Kibum memang akan memberitahu Siwon tentang penyakitnya, tapi apa dia masih sanggup mengatakannya? Tidak, dia tidak ingin terlihat semakin mengenaskan dan dikasihani oleh Siwon. Saat ini nasib rumah tangganya sedang menguasai pikirannya. Kenyataan yang baru saja ia terima lebih menyakitkan dari pada kanker yang sedang menggerogoti tubuhnya.

"obseoyo. Tidurlah, hari ini kau pasti lelah." Ya, Kibum putuskan Siwon tidak perlu tahu perihal penyakitnya.

Kamar itu terlihat begitu ramai dengan berbagai macam action figure, berbagai jenis mobil – mobilan dan pesawat,dan beberapa koleksi game portable, cat biru pada kamar memperjelas bahwa itu adalah kamar seorang namja. Pada pintu bagian depan terdapat semacam papan nama menunjukkan siapa pemilik kamar tersebut, Choi Kyuhyun. Ya, kamar ini milik Kyuhyun, namja kecil kesayangan Kibum.

Kibum memasuki kamar putra kesayangannya, mengamati kamar tersebut sambil menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya. Kamar itu masih sama, berantakan. Dengan sabar Kibum memungut satu per satu mainan tersebut dan mengembalikan pada tempatnya. Selesai dengan mainan Kyuhyun yang bertebaran di lantai, Kibum beralih pada meja belajar yang terletak dekat pintu. Alat tulis dan buku matematika masih ada di atas meja. Sepertinya sang anak terlalu lelah hingga tak sanggup untuk memasukkan buku dan alat tulisnya ke dalam tas. Dengan isengnya Kibum memeriksa pekerjaan rumah Kyuhyun. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk memeriksa pekerjaan rumah siswa tingkat satu elementary school. Kibum tahu jika Kyuhyun sangat suka pelajaran berhitung. Puteranya ini selalu mendapatkan nilai memuaskan untuk pelajaran berhitung begitu juga pelajaran lainnya maka tak heran jika semester lalu Kyuhyunnya menjadi juara kelas. Sesuatu terjatuh dari dalam buku Kyuhyun membuat Kibum penasaran. Dengan alis berkerut Kibum mengambil sesuatu yang ternyata adalah sebuah kertas. Kibum pikir itu hanyalah kertas coretan putranya tp ternyata itu adalah surat edaran dari sekolah Kyuhyun. 'Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak memberikan surat ini padaku?' begitulah pikir Kibum. Kyuhyun memang selalu akan memberikan surat edaran dari sekolahnya pada Kibum bila ada pengumuman penting. Kibum memang sangat memperhatikan putranya mengingat Kyuhyunlah satu satunya putra yang dia punya. Dia ingin segalanya yang terbaik untuk Choi Kyuhyunnya tak terkecuali urusan pendidikan. Ternyata isi surat tersebut adalah pemberitahuan tentang ujian akhir semester yang akan diadakan pada minggu terakhir bulan ini. Tiba – tiba dia teringat akan penyakitnya. Kata Donghae, kemungkinan dia bisa bertahan paling lama adalah sebulan,jadi sisa hidupnya tidak akan lebih dari sebulan. Kibum kembali diajak mengingat pembicaraannya dengan sang suami yang mengajaknya berpisah. Kibum terduduk lemas memikirkan semua itu. Penyakitnya, perceraiannya, dan Kyuhyun. Ya, Kyuhyun. Putranyalah yang akan menjadi korban perceraian mereka. Perlahan Kibum berjalan menuju satu – satunya ranjang dimana terdapat seorang namja kecil tengah tertidur pulas. Mendudukkan tubuh ringkihnya pada pinggiran ranjang, membelai surai halus sang putra penuh sayang. Air mata tak terbendung lagi. Bagaimana mungkin malaikat kecil ini mendapati orang tuanya berpisah? Kibum tidak sanggup. Kyuhyun masih terlalu dini memahami dan menerima semua kenyataan yang menimpa keluarganya. Dia masih butuh orang tua yang lengkap, bukan hanya umma bukan pula hanya appa tapi umma dan appa, keduanya. Kibum takut jika putranya akan terpuruk karena hal ini, apalagi sebentar lagi ujian akhir semester Kibum tidak ingin putranya menjadi sedih dan tidak focus dalam belajar. Kibum tidak ingin putranya gagal.

"bagaimana ini baby? Daddymu sudah tidak mencintai mommy lagi hiks dia ingin berpisah dengan mommy hiks hiks hiks," Kibum mati – matian meredam isak tangisnya agar tidak mengganggu tidur sang putra.

"mommy sama sekali tidak menginginkannya hiks hiks mommy masih sangat mencintainya."

"mommy tidak ingin Kyunie sedih. Mommy tidak sanggup jika Kyunie hancur. Mommy sangat sayang Kyunie. Ottokhe? Mommy harus bagaimana sayang? Apa yang harus mommy lakukan agar daddy tidak pergi dari kita? Ottokheyo? Hiks hiks hiks.." tangisnya semakin pecah. Kini Kibum telah mendekap tubuh Kyuhyun, menumpahkan kesedihannya di sana. Malam ini entah sampai jam berapa Kibum menangis hingga ia tertidur di samping Kyuhyun.

Matahari masih belum nampak tapi sepertinya tidur yeoja ini sudah mulai terganggu. Perlahan ia coba membuka manic indahnya. Berat. Matanya terasa berat untuk dibuka. Tentu saja, hampir semalaman dia menangis jadi dapat dipastikan matanya sembab. Kibum – yeoja itu – melirik pada jam weker di atas meja nakas. "masih setengah lima ternyata", gumam Kibum. Merubah posisinya menjadi duduk sambil bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Kibum sadar dirinya ada di kamar putranya, diusapnya surai ikal milik namja ciliknya, mengecup kening, pipi dan bibir Kyuhyun dengan penuh sayang. "saranghae". Kibum – dan juga ibu manapun – tak akan pernah merasa cukup mengucapkannya sekali,dua kali,tiga kali,bahkan bersedia berkorban apapun demi anak mereka, begiu juga Kibum. Tanpa diperintah otak Kibum kembali mem-flashback apa – apa saja yang telah terjadi. Dan tentu saja dia harus kembali mengingat penyakitnya, nasib rumah tangganya, dan ujian Kyuhyun. Bagi Kibum, segala hal yang berkaitan dengan Kyuhyunnya akan menjadi prioritas utama, begitu juga pada masalah ini. Jadi ini bukan saatnya untuk terus bersedih dan mengisi keadaan tanpa berbuat apapun. Kibum harus berbuat sesuatu agar Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada kedua orng tuanya. Pasalnya Kyuhyun adalah anak yang cerdas, selalu menanyakan apa saja yang mengusik pikirannya. Jadi bukan tidak mungkin jika anaknya akan menanyakan kenapa salah satu orang tuanya tidak tinggal bersama lagi, kenapa mereka tidak tidur dalam satu kamar, atau kenapa ibunya ada di rumah sakit, memang ibunya sakit apa, dan pertanyaan – pertanyaan tak terduga lainnya. Dan Kibum tidak sampai hati mengatakan kebenarannya. Tidak, Kibum tidak akan sanggup. Beranjak dari ranjang menuju meja belajar, mengamati kalender yang ada di sana.

"hari ini tanggal satu." Lirihnya

"_mungkin paling lama kau bisa bertahan sebulan….kau harus menjalani chemotherapy…"_ ucapan Donghae kembali terngiang. Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tidak, Kibum tidak butuh itu.

"_kita berpisah saja…"_kali ini perkataan Siwon kembali terekam. Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya pada selembar kertas edaran dari sekolah Kyuhyun. Tekatnya sudah bulat, dia harus menjaga agar sang putra tetap focus belajar untuk ujiannya. Kibum tidak peduli dengan perceraiannya bahkan dia tak peduli akan penyakit yang siap merenggut nyawanya. Dia harus bertahan, dia harus bisa membuat Siwon bertahan di sisinya setidaknya sampai Kyuhyun melewati ujiannya. Ya, Kibum telah memutuskannya, lalu dia beranjak meninggalkan kamar buah hatinya menuju kamarnya. Dia harus menyampaikan ini pada Siwon.

**T B C**

**Awal saya ngepos ini cuma iseng tp ternyata responnya diluar dugaan saya. Trimakasi dukungannya, kalo bnyak salah d sana sini harap maklum soal ny ini author amatir hehee**

**bumhanyuk : maaf ya agak mngecewakan, d sini donghae ga jd orng ketiga nya, saya pngen kasi kibum temen jd saya hadirkn eunhae ^^**

**astri407 : eum..ikutin crta ny aja ya biar tau kibum meninggal ato ga ahhahahaa #maksa**

**ssungmine : tenang, ini OTP kok soal ny saya jg penganut OTP heheheee**

**sparkyu amore : thanks, alasan siwon berpaling ntr ada d tengah cerita ^^ saya hampir lupa bagian ini,makasi yach**

**thanks to : andrey choi, mochiahrraelf, lia ok, raina94, kinan choi, kiky, guest, sps jjm jhh**

**Sbelumnya maaf mungkin saya ga bisa update cepet.**

** still need ur review guys ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

saya datang lagiiiii

makaasi uda nunggu

langsung baca aja yach..eh tp sbelum nya,,ini cerita cuma buah dr imajinasi saya sajaaa kok..hati2 bnyak typo d mana2 ^^

happy reading! ^^

Langkah kaki Kibum terhenti di depan pintu bercat coklat dengan tulisan "mom n dad". Ya, ini adalah kamarnya dengan Siwon. Setidaknya ini masih menjadi kamar mereka sampai sebulan kedepan. Nampak Kibum memejamkan matanya, kembali meyakinkan dirinya bahwa keputusannya adalah yang terbaik. Perlahan dia memutar knop pintu kamar tersebut. Tampaklah sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dengan warna dominan putih. Di dalamnya terdapat kamar mandi, ruangan untuk pakaian, meja rias, sofa panjang, ranjang berukuran king size, seolah sedang mengabsen satu persatu apa saja yang ada di dalam sana. Manic matanya terhenti pada sebuah foto berukuran cukup besar yang tergantung tak jauh dari ranjang. Itu adalah foto mereka, foto Siwon dan Kibum ketika mereka menikah tujuh tahun yang lalu. Senyum bahagia tercetak jelas pada dua sosok dalam foto. Kibum tersenyum mengingat pernikahannya. Betapa bahagianya mereka saat itu. Tak ingin terlarut dalam masa lalunya yang indah, Kibum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok yang masih betah bergelung dalam selimut tebalnya. Perlahan Kibum melangkahkan kakinya, menutup pintu dengan pelan tak ingin namja yang masih berstatus suaminya terusik. Kini Kibum mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang, mengamati betapa sempurnanya pahan Tuhan yang diberikan untuknya. Tangan kurusnya terulur menjelajahi wajah tampan sang suami mulai dari dahi yang selalu berkerut lucu, alis tebal, mata indahnya, hidung bangirnya, pipi yang selalu dia kecup, dan bibir yang selalu mengucap kata cinta untuknya, dulu. Ya, dulu semua itu adalah miliknya dan seharusnya tetap menjadi miliknya selamanya.

"eeuunngg~~" sebuah lenguhan menyadarkan Kibum dari kegiatannya mengagumi sang suami dan dengan cepat menarik tangannya dari wajah tampan tersebut. Perlahan mata namja itu terbuka, sedikit terkejut mendapati Kibum berada tepat di hadapannya,

"Kibummie.." suara serak khas bangun tidur Siwon memecah kesunyian kamar mereka.

"good morning." Senyum terkembang indah di wajah yang selalu terlihat mempesona. Sejak Siwon hanyut dalam pesona Kibum yang bak putri salju. Kibum tersenyum seolah tidak pernah terjadi apapun semalam.

"semalam kau tidur di mana?" tanya Siwon penasaran.

"aku tidur bersama Kyuhyun."

"selalu seperti itu?" oh Choi Siwon, pertanyaan macam apa itu? Apa kau cemburu dengan putramu sendiri,eoh?

"ya, setiap kau tak pulang aku lebih memilih tidur bersama Kyuhyun dari pada tidur sendiri." Jawab Kibum santai. Begitulah, jika Kibum mendapat kabar Siwon tak pulang, ia akan tidur bersama buah hatinya. Entah kenapa Kibum selalu merasa jika dia tidur bersama Kyuhyun, dia merasa dekat dengan Siwon. Itulah alasannya, namun Kibum enggan mengatakan.

"sekarang bangunlah, ada yang ingin aku katakan." Lanjut Kibum. Siwon pun dengan patuh menuruti perintah Kibum.

"eum..Choi Siwon, mari kita berpisah." Ucap Kibum langsung pada poin utama.

",,," Siwon hanya melongo mendengar kata – kata Kibum. Mencerna apa yang telah dia dengar dari yeoja yang sampai detik ini masih menjadi istrinya. Entah harus bahagia atau sedih, Siwon cukup terkejut dengan keputusan Kibum. Siwon pikir tidak akan mudah mendapatkan persetujuan dari Kibum mengenai ajakannya untuk berpisah tapi ternyata hanya dalam satu malam Kibum setuju untuk berpisah.

"aku serius, Siwonnie. Aku sudah memikirkannya. Kau benar, lebih baik kita berpisah saja."

"benarkah? Kau tidak sedang bercandakan, Choi Kibum?"

"ne, apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda? Tidak, aku serius sama seperti kau yang serius mengajak berpisah. Dan..Choi Kibum..aku pikir, aku akan menyandang nama itu selamanya tapi sepertinya aku harus mulai terbiasa dengan marga Kim-ku." Kali ini Kibum menjawab dengan dingin.

"tapi, aku ingin mengajukan beberapa syarat." Lanjut Kibum.

"syarat?" dahi Siwon berkerut ketika mendengar Kibum mengajukan syarat.

"ne. aku akan pergi dari hidupmu jika kau sanggup memenuhi persyaratanku."

"kalau begitu katakan, aku akan mengabulkannya." Jawab Siwon percaya diri. Hei, tentu saja namja ini percaya diri, apa yang tidak bisa dia beri, dia memiliki hampir segala hal yang diinginkan kebanyakan orang.

"aku hanya minta waktumu sebulan. Aku ingin setiap pagi selama sebulan kau menggendongku dari kamar ketika akan sarapan. Selama sebulan jadilah ayah yang baik untuk Kyuhyun. Dan selama sebulan aku ingin kau, aku, dan juga Kyuhyun menghabiskan waktu bersama sebagai sebuah keluarga. Keluarga yang utuh. Bagaimana? Kau sanggup? Aku rasa kekasihmu tidak keberatan jika harus menunggu sebulan lagi. Bukankah dia sudah menunggu satu tahun ini? Jadi apa salahnya bersabar sedikit lagi." Kibim mengutarakan syaratnya dengan mantap ditambah sedikit sindiran untuk calon mantan suaminya. Sedangkan Siwon tampak sedang berpikir. 'hanya itu?' siwon bertanya dalam hati. Pasalnya Siwon mengira Kibum akan meminta uang, rumah, mobil, bahkan dia berpikir jika sebagian sahamnya ikut dirampas. Tapi nyatanya tidak, karena bagi Kibum itu semua tidaklah penting dibanding keluarganya. Jujur saja, Siwon sedikit lega karena Kibum tidak mengincar hartanya. Sepertinya Siwon lupa jika sejak awal kibum adalah sosok yang sederhana.

"baiklah aku setuju." Tanpa curiga Siwonpun menyanggupinya.

"oke, deal?"

"deal" jawab Siwon mantap dan merekapun bersalaman. Tak lama Kibum beranjak dari ranjang nyaman tersebut. Belum jauh Kibum melangkah Siwon ikut beranjak dan dengan cepat memeluk Kibum dari belakang. Yang mendapat pelukkan pun sedikit terkaget.

"gomawo..kau adalah istri yang baik tapi maafkan aku karena aku bukan namja yang baik untukmu. Aku yakin setelah ini kau akan mendapat namja yang jauh lebih baik dan kau akan hidup lebih bahagia karena kau adalah wanita yang baik." Serentetan harapan Siwon ucapkan untuk Kibum. 'bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan namja yang lebih baik jikalah namja terbaik untukku. Dan bagaimana aku bisa hidup lebih bahagia jika segala kebahagiaanku adalah kau,Siwonnie.' Lirih Kibum dalam hati. Bibirnya bergetar ingin mengeluarkan isakan. Sekuat tenaga dia menggigit bibir bawahnya agar isakannya tidak lolos. Matanya pun sudah mulai berkaca-kaca siap mengeluarkan butiran kristalnya. Ini adalah pagi yang cukup cerah, Kibum tidak mau memulainya dengan tangisan, dan lagi dia tidak ingin menangis, menangisi nasibnya. Perlahan Kibum melepaskan tautan lengan kekar Siwon pada perutnya. Dia takut goyah dan berubah pikiran.

"ne. lebih baik sekarang kau mandi. Jangan sampai terlambat ke kantor." Kibum beranjak dari posisinya. Namun baru beberapa langkah dia berhenti.

"kita akan menjalankan kesepakatan kita mulai besok," sambung Kibum. Lalu yeoja berperawakan proporsional itu kembali berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mengambil keranjang pakaian kotor. Sampai Kibum keluar dari sana Siwon masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Namja itu masih mempehatiakan punggung Kibum yang semakin menjauh hingga suara pintu yang tertutup membawanya kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"ahahahahaaa..syarat macam apa itu oppa? Kenapa lucu sekali? Hahaaa" wanita itu justru tertawa ketika mendengar cerita Siwon. Ya, Siwon menceritakan tentang persyaratan yang diajukan Kibum.

"lalu bagaimana? Hanya sebulan, apa kau tidak keberatan,tif?" tanya Siwon pada Tifany yang sekarang sudah berhenti tertawa.

"ne,gwenchana. Yang dikatakan istrimu benar, aku sudah menunggu selama setahun jadi apa salahnya jika aku bersabar sebulan lagi. Tidak masalah jika akhirnya aku bisa bersamamu,oppa"

"syukurlah. Gomawo chagiya, kau memang bisa mengerti oppa." Siwon menggenggam jemari lentik Tifany dan dibalas dengan senyum yang di buat semanis mungkin.

DAY 1

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 5.30 pagi ketika seorang yeoja dengan balutan apron di tubuhnya tengah asik dengan kesibukan dapurnya. Yeoja itu- Kibum tampak sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga kecilnya. Ya, dia menyukai kesibukan pagi harinya, menyiapkan sarapan untuk anak dan suaminya. Bukan hal yang susah untuk Siwon menyewa pengurus rumah tanggah hanya saja wanita yang tujuh tahun menjadi istrinya itu menolak. Alasannya dia ingin dia sendiri yang mengurus suaminya. Bahkan saat Kibum hamil dan melahirkan, dia masih tetep menolak adanya pengurus rumah ataupun pengasuh bayi. Dia hanya dibantu ibu mertuanya saja. Dia benar benar ingin memperhatikan sendiri tumbuh kembang buah hatinya. Kibum sudah selesai menghidangkan nasi goreng untuk kedua namjanya, susu untuk buah hati tampannya dan secangkir kopi untuk namja yang masih bisa dia sebut suami.

"selesai..saatnya membangunkan Kyunie." Ucapnya setelah melihat jam yang terpasang pada salah satu sisi dinding dapur yang juga sekaligus ruang makan, pukul 6.00. kibum menaiki tangga menuju kamar anaknya.

"baby..ireona..sudah pagi sayang..kau harus sekolah, jangan sampai kau terlambat." Kibum berkata pelan di depan telinga Kyuhyun sambil menciumi wajah Kyuhyun berharap tidurnya terusik dan terbangun. Walaupun agak susah dibangunkan tapi kegiatan ini tak sedikitpun membuat Kibum kesal. Tak lama Kyuhyun pun bangun, menyipitkan matanya karena jendela kamarnya sudah dibuka oleh ibunya.

"mommy~" panggilnya serak khas orang bangun tidur. Kibum berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"good morning,baby" sapa Kibum lalu memeluk Kyuhyun dan memberi morning kiss untuknya.

"tidur nyenyak?" pertanyaan wajib yang selalu Kibum tanyakan pada anaknya. Kadang Kyuhyun akan menceritakan mimpinya pada Kibum. Tapi pagi ini Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"baiklah, sekarang kau mandi, mommy akan siapkan seragammu." Perintah Kibum lembut dan Kyuhyun lagi lagi hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban tanpa protes. Kibum memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang berjalan lemas menuju kamar mandi lalu dia mulai menyiapkan seragam Kyuhyun.

Setelah selesai dengan keperluan putranya, Kibum meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun menuju kamar utama, kamarnya bersama Siwon. Sebelum masuk Kibum berhenti di depan pintu, menarik nafas dan bergumam, "hari pertama. Kau pasti bisa Kibum! Fighting!" lalu dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar tersebut. Tampak Siwon sedang tertidur dengan selimut tebal melilit tubuhnya. Kibum berjalan mendekati sisi ranjang tempat Siwon tidur. Tangannya terulur untuk membangunkan Siwon.

"Siwonie..ireona..sudah siang..ireona.." Kibum mengguncang tubuh kekar Siwon tapi sang namja hanya bergerak untuk merubah posisi tidurnya.

"sebentar lagi Kibumie.." protes Siwon.

"dipikirnya ini masih jam berapa?" guman Kibum lalu berjalan membuka tirai yang masih menghalangi sinar matahari masuk ke kamarnya.

Sreeettt

"tolong matikan lampunya Kibumie.." Kibum berkacak pinggang, masih tidak habis pikir dengan namja yang selalu mengeluarkaan protes bila dibangunkan. Agak berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, setidaknya butuh 15 menit untuk membangunkan namja satu ini.

"itu bukan lampu tuan Choi Siwon. Itu matahari yang sudah siap mengejekmu. Eoh ayolah..kau masih harus mengantar Kyuhyun sekolah. Aku tidak mau anakku terlambat." Kini Kibum sudah berdiri di dekat Siwon.

"Siwonie…" Kibum kembali mengguncang tubuh Siwon namun kali ini cukup kuat.

"arraseo. Aku bangun. Lagipula Kyuhyun itu juga anakku kenapa kau bilang hanya anakmu." Siwon sudah bangun dan sekarang dia duduk di atas ranjang empuknya ditambah bibir yang dia kerucutkan. Kibum hanya mengulum senyum melihat tingkah suaminya yang kadang kekanakan.

"kalau begitu kau cepat bangun dan mandi. Mungkin Kyuhyun sudah menunggu kita d meja makan." Kibum mulai beranjak dari tempatnya namun belum juga tiga langkah Siwon sudah menahan tangan Kibum. Ekspresi Kibum menunjukkan tanda tanya.

"you forget something."

"what's that?"

"my morning kiss" jawab Siwon mantap. Namun raut wajah Kibum berubah. Siwon yang tampak mulai munyadari sesuatupun perlahan melepaskan tangan Kibum.

"mianhae. Maaf aku lupa." Namun Kibum tak berkata apapun dan beranjak. Baru beberapa langkah Kibum berhenti. Kali ini bukan Siwon yang membuatnya berhenti melainkan dirinya sendiri. Kibum berbalik dan menghampiri Siwon yang masih terduduk di ranjang.

Chup

Satu kecupan singkat Kibum layangkan pada bibir kissable Siwon. Singkat namun mampu membuat Siwon terkaget.

"Ki-Kibumie" lirih Siwon penuh keterkejutan.

"kau masih berhak mendapatkannya. Kita akan memulai semuanya hari ini jadi cepat mandi dan aku akan menunggumu di sini." Kibum mengeluarkan jurus killer smilenya sampai membuat Siwon masih betah melongo di tempat bahkan saat Kibum sudah sampai di depan lemari pakaian Siwon masih saja diam di sana.

"mau sampai kapan kau di sana? Kalau Kyuhyun benar benar terlambat aku tidak akan mengampunimu." Ancam Kibum mutlak dan membuat Siwon bergegas ke kamar mandi. Kibum terkikik melihatnya sedangkan Siwon di dalam kamar mandi sedang mengatur debar jantungnya. Entah kenapa Siwon jadi berdebar hanya karena ciuman singkat yang diberi Kibum. Bukankah mereka sudah sering berciuman? Bahkan saat dia mencium Tiffany dia tak mendapatkan sensasi mendebarkan semacam ini. eoh Choi Siwon betapa beruntungnya kau memiliki Kibum. Kau telah menikahi seorang malaikat dan kau akan melepaskannya begitu saja? Seharusnya Siwon memikirkan kembali rencana berpisah dengan Kibum.

Tak butuh waktu lama Siwon sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya di kamar mandi. Namja berbadan atletis itu bergegas mengenakan pakaian yang sudah disiapkan Kibum. Sedangkan Kibum duduk di depan meja riasnya. Memberikan sedikit polesan pada wajah cantiknya. Terkadang Siwon mencuri pandang pada yeoja yang sebenarnya tetap cantik bahkan tanpa make up. Kibum tahu jika Siwon sedang mencuri pandang lewat cermin di depannya. Dari cermin itu Kibum bisa melihat Siwon yang sedang kesulitan memasang dasinya. Yeoja cantik itu beranjak dan menghampiri Siwon, membantu memasangkan dasi.

"biar ku bantu."

"aaa..ne" Siwon hanya menurut dan Kibum sudah mulai mengajak tangan lentiknya untuk bekerja – memasang dasi.

"finished" ucap Kibum dengan senyum terkembang.

"thanks" Siwon pun ikut memamerkan senyum menawannya.

"kau harus mulai belajar memakai dasi sendiri. Bagaimana jika kita sudah berpisah nanti, siapa yang akan memakaikan dasimu? Akh tentu saja Tiffany akan memasangkannya untumu,ya kan?" Kibum coba menasihati namun dia lupa jika Siwon sudah punya Tiffany untuk menggantikannya. Setelah itu suasana menjadi canggung. Kibum tidak lagi menatap Siwon. Kenyataan yang baru dia sadari membuat hatinya sesak.

"Kibumie.." Siwon meraih pundak Kibum, membuat badan Kibum berbalik menghadapnya. Satu tangan Siwon yang bebas juga dia gunakan untuk memegang pundak Kibum.

"dengarkan aku. Kau memintaku untuk menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik untuk sebulan kedepan. Maka ijinkan aku memanfaatkan waktu sebulan ini dengan baik. Ijinkan aku mengukir kenangan indah yang layak untuk kau kenang. Aku mohon biarkan sebulan ini hanya ada kau dan aku juga Kyuhyun. Biarkan hanya kita tanpa perlu ada orang lain. Kau mengertikan?" papar Siwon panjang lebar. Sedikit banyak Siwon agak enggan jika Kibum menyinggung tentang Tiffany. Tapi Siwon serius ingin memanfaatkan waktunya sebulan untuk menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik tanpa harus membahas Tiffany.

"ne, arraseo." Kibum hanya menurut. Lagipula Siwon benar, lebih baik menggunakan waktu sebulan yang berharga hanya dengan keluarganya. Karena setelah ini baik Siwon maupun Kyuhyun akan melanjutkan hidup mereka. Siwon dengan istri barunya dan Kyuhyun secara otomatis memiliki ibu baru. Kadang memikirkan hal itu adalah sesuatu yang mengerikan. Sebut kibum egois karena dia tidak rela suaminya memeluk yeoja lain, apa lagi Kyuhyun yang akan memanggil yeoja lain dengan sebutan umma. Tapi cepat atau lambat itu akan terjadi, suka atau tidak. Kini mereka tengah berpelukan. Ya, siwon memeluk erat Kibum begitu juga sebaliknya seolah tak akan pernah bisa memuluk satu sama lain lagi. Mereka masih asik dengan suasana romantic yang mereka ciptakan hingga sebuah ketukkan pada pintu kamar mereka membuarkan suasana.

Tok tok tok

"mom..dad..are you oke? I've been waiting for you. Kenapa lama sekali? Aku bisa terlambat." Terdengar Kyuhyun yang sedang mengomel di depan pintu. Akh ternyata mereka terlalu larut dalam suasana hingga melupakan namja kecil yang siap meledak jika harus menunggu lama.

"ne,baby. Kau turunlah dulu nanti kami menyusul." Balas Siwon agak kencang agar namja di balik pintu itu bisa mendengarnya.

"baiklah, tapi aku akan benar benar marah jika mommy dan daddy terlalu lama." Setelah itu terdengar suara langkah kaki yang sedikit dihentakkan menuruni tangga.

"tipikal pemarah dan tidak sabaran. Seperti kau, tuan Choi." Goda Kibum yang ternyata masih dalam pelukkan Siwon.

"mwo? Tapi dia juga putramu, nyonya Choi." Agak tidak terima dengan godaan Kibum. Mereka akhirnya tertawa dan kembali berpelukkan.

"ayo kita besarkan bersama anak manja kita." Bisik Siwon di telinga Kibum. Cukup lama tak ada jawaban dari Kibum. Pasalnya dia tidak yakin akan membesrkan Kyuhyun bersama.

"ne. mari kita besarkan dia bersama." Tak masalah, kan jika hanya sebulan.

Siwon melepas pelukkannya.

"jadi kau sudah siap? Aku tidak ingin jagoan kita benar benar marah."

"ne" Kibum mengulum senyum dan mengangguk. Tak lama Siwon sudah mengangkat tubuh ramping Kibum. Sesuai kesepakatan mereka, Siwon akan menggendong Kibum turun untuk sarapan.

T B C

**annyeong...maaf saya update lama pake bngt. heheheee**

**makasi yg uda review (ga bs sebut satu2 ^^v), makasi yg uda dukung #ini knpa malah kaya pidato trima pnghargaan ==?**

**maaf kalo ternyata alur ny bertele tele kaya sinetron. yang uda nebak2 gimana critanya..bs ngikutin ni crita ampe kelar (walo ga tau kapan kelar nya kekekee) biar tau tebakannya bner pa ga.**

**gitu aja dech..saya masih tetep butuh review, masukan dan dukungan. many thanks ^^**


End file.
